


Тимми и Мышиный король

by Zavrja



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zavrja/pseuds/Zavrja
Summary: Фик написан для Новогоднего феста в Вудхаус-сообществе на Diary.ru в декабре 2010 года по заявке Трубкозуб-сан:"Классический юмор. Берти вспоминает свое половое взросление. Побольше вычурных метафор.R. Максимум 2 страницы."





	Тимми и Мышиный король

Таппи гнался за мной по парку Бринкли-Корта, подобно снежному барсу, заметившему беззащитного козленка. Конечно, сложно представить снежного барса, несущегося во весь опор среди старых добрых британских ландшафтов и опрокидывающего каждую скамейку или каменную вазу на своем пути, да и комплекцией Таппи больше смахивает на носорога, хотя носорогов в наших местах тоже, к счастью, не сыщешь… В общем, Таппи топотал сзади, выкрикивая проклятия, а я скакал что есть духу по гравийным дорожкам. Хотелось остановиться и все ему объяснить, но что объяснить, когда объяснять нечего? 

Я и Анжела – пффф! Смешно даже подумать! Нет, она, конечно, моя любимая кузина и все такое, но роман? Никогда! И Анжела знает почему это никогда означает именно «никогда», а не «может быть» или «когда-нибудь». Именно по этой причине – по причине того, что знает, я имею в виду – она весь вечер крутилась вокруг вашего покорного слуги как волчок, бросала красноречивые взгляды, от которых я лишь смущенно краснел, а сразу же после ужина поволокла в сумеречный парк, проигнорировав начинающего закипать жениха. Естественно, сестрице не терпелось учинить мне допрос с пристрастием – я прибыл в Бринкли с моим новым камердинером, Дживсом, и она едва не выпрыгивала из юбки, силясь узнать что, как и почему. 

– Ну же, рассказывай, Берти! – зашипела сестрица, усадив мое бренное тело на самую что ни на есть уединенную скамью. 

– Э-э, что ты хочешь узнать, старушка? – решил поддразнить ее я.

– Прекрати водить меня за нос! Я что же, по твоему, не вижу? Нам с тобой с детства нравится один тип мужчин – высокие, темноволосые, атлетичные... Где ты его взял? Там еще есть?

– Тише! Анжела, ты меня под монастырь подведешь! Это Таппи-то атлетичный? Да, не зря говорят, что любовь зла... Если ты о моем новом камердинере, то никакой он мне не «мужчина». Дживса прислало агентство неделю назад, так что обращайся туда, возможно, у них остались копии.

– Но ты в него влюблен? Ведь правда? Не пытайся отпираться, Берти, я тебя насквозь вижу!

Что ж, как ни печально расписываться в собственном поражении, но дорогая кузина была права. И насчет того, что видит меня насквозь, и насчет типа мужчин. Таппи, разумеется, не в счет. Не понимаю, как Анжелу вообще угораздило, это же все равно, что полюбить пирог с почками: есть, может, и можно, но испытывать романтическую привязанность – увольте. 

А открылось все, когда мы еще были детьми. Мне было четырнадцать, я приехал к Треверсам на рождественские каникулы. После школы с ее латынью, пением в церковном хоре и полуказарменными порядками, обитель тети Делии казалась чистым раем. Тетка мне была рада, а уж кузина Анжела, с которой мы всегда приятельствовали – и подавно. Даже дядя Том глядел на Бертрама весьма приязненно, когда отрывался на короткое время от каталога своей коллекции столового серебра. 

Рождество было уже на самом носу. Дни до его прихода пролетали в весельи и играх, мы с Анжелой носились по дому как молодые бигли по теткиной псарне, едва не снесли с петель дверь в столовой и не учинили в моей комнате пожар, испытывая самодельный фейерверк. 

Но, разумеется, все с нетерпением ждали Сочельника. В предпраздничный вечер должно было состояться представление домашнего театра – импровизированной труппы, в которую кроме нас с Анжелой входили с десяток разновозрастных детишек прислуги Бринкли. Мы изо всех сил репетировали «Щелкунчика» – не балет, конечно! – Тетя Делия, драматург, костюмер и режиссер в одном лице наваяла по его мотивам пьесу, в которой Анжела была, разумеется, Кларой, а я – Мышиным королем. На роль Щелкунчика я не претендовал – никто так не годился на роль принца, как Тимми Сеппингс, младший сын теткиного дворецкого. Конечно, папаша Сеппингс до сих пор держится с поистине монаршьей важностью, особенно, во время всяких там балов или званых обедов, да и выглядит благообразнее иных лордов – хочу сказать, Тимми было в кого удаться. Довольно высокий для своего возраста, стройный, но не хрупкий, немногословный, но не застенчивый, с чувством собственного достоинства, но не самодовольный – в общем, этот паренек не мог не нравиться. Я видел, что Анжела вспыхивает и смотрит себе под ноги всякий раз, когда встречается с ним глазами. Естественно, репетиция их финального вальса поначалу превращалась в настоящую пытку – в объятиях принца-Щелкунчика Клара начинала путаться в собственных ногах и теряла голос. Да и у Мышиного короля тут же пропадала положенная по роли злость – во время сцены финальной битвы со Щелкунчиком я с трудом заставлял себя поднять руку на противника, хвала небесам, что по сценарию мой персонаж спасался бегством! Кроме того, я чувствовал, что вспыхиваю, когда приближался к Тимми на расстояние меньшее, чем в пять шагов, и ничего не мог с этим поделать. 

Только к Сочельнику все более-менее выправилось. На время представления Анжела перестала запинаться, а Мышиный король сдался на милость победителя на удивление достойно. Когда все закончилось, и я в числе прочих юных актеров поклонился гостям, а затем полетел в дальнюю костюмерную переодеваться, горя румянцем довольства и восторга. Вот тут, собственно, все и произошло. Дело в том, что тетя Делия еще перед первой репетицией обязала Тимми помогать мне с костюмом и прочим, и нужно отдать должное феодальному духу парня, он исправно интересовался, что он может для меня сделать. Разумеется, ответом ему всякий раз было вежливое увещевание, что все в порядке – в школе-то я заботился о себе сам, не хватало еще, чтобы здесь мне заносил хвост ровесник! 

В общем, когда прозвучало очередное: «Чем могу помочь, мастер Берти?», я ответил, что благодарю покорно, но думаю, что справлюсь самостоятельно. Но тут случилось то, чего я никак не мог ожидать. Тимми подошел ко мне сзади и обнял. Он прошептал, что на сцене я был великолепен, его дыхание обжигало мне шею, и... не знаю, где он мог набраться таких штучек, в неполные пятнадцать лет, да еще и в такой глуши (вероятно, мальчонке была прямая дорога в камердинеры), но он осторожно поцеловал меня в плечо. А потом в шею. И еще в щеку. И в висок. А я стоял пень пнем и только об одном думал – как бы мне не грохнуться в обморок прямо сейчас. 

Руки Тимми скользили по Вустеровским косточкам, забираясь под крахмальную рубашку и панталоны мышиного цвета, которые я еще не успел снять. Его ладонь обхватила меня сквозь шерстяную ткань – должен сказать, что брюки были обтягивающие, а... Ну, до мужчины я тогда, конечно, еще не дорос, однако недоразвитостью известных атрибутов мужественности не страдал. Не хочу себе льстить, но с этим у меня все уже было в полном порядке. «Вы позволите, сэр?» – спросил меня тихим шепотом юный Сеппингс. Боюсь, что вместо внятного ответа, достойного джентльмена, я испустил лишь слабый всхлип, значение которого, однако же, было безошибочно угадано. И тогда недавний Щелкунчик рывком спустил мои портки до колен и несколькими резкими, но, к счастью, не болезненными, движениями, довел Мышиного короля до полного умопомрачения. 

«Тимми! Святые небеса!» – выдохнул я, когда вновь обрел способность видеть, дышать и говорить. 

«Простите, сэр, – ответил он. – Могу ли я просить не распространяться об этом маленьком инциденте? Мне стыдно, мастер Берти, но я не мог себя сдержать». – «Да ты верно шутишь? Я никому... Разумеется!» – «Спасибо, сэр», – ответил он, удаляясь бесшумно и с чувством собственного достоинства. 

Я еще немного отдышался, потом наконец переоделся, умылся, выпил воды и пошел к остальным, насвистывая веселый мотивчик. В бальной зале все танцевали, угощались и веселились, но Анжелы нигде не было. Я разыскал кузину в ее спальне. Она безутешно рыдала в подушку...

В общем, поначалу, конечно, было нелегко. Но дети склонны прощать обиды, равно как и не влюбляться надолго. Анжела меня поняла и приняла, за что я ей буду всю жизнь благодарен, и единственная поддерживала меня многие и многие годы. Мы дружили так близко и преданно, что родственники в шутку называли нас любовничками. Я поначалу дул губы, пока Анжела не просветила, что это играет мне только на руку. «Больше помолвок, Берти, больше слухов и разговоров о девушках и влюбленностях. Тебе это нужно как никому!»

Что ж, я до сих пор следую заветам сестренки, как бы тяжело мне это не давалось. Вот, например, как сейчас – дурацкая репутация ловеласа заставила ополчиться против меня приятеля Таппи. Вот он топочет как стадо обезумевших парнокопытных, а я знай себе перепрыгиваю с кочки на кочку. Но ничего, бьюсь об заклад, сейчас на сцене появится Анжела с блюдом спасительных сэндвичей – уж она-то знает, как отвлечь это чудовище.

Ну же! Хвала небесам... 

И пусть с приманкой в руках маячит не Анжела, но Дживс – главное, я спасен. Таппи останавливается подкрепиться, а я лечу вверх по лестнице, чтобы забаррикадироваться в своей спальне. Ну и молодчина же этот Дживс, пожалуй, нужно повысить ему жалованье – такие люди нам, Вустерам, нужны!


End file.
